Sarmoth
Sarmoth, a planet enveloped in a sandy desert, with rolling dunes, is far from the core worlds, found in the Symian Cluster, in the Momosar System. This planet is home to the Sarmians, a sentient race who are yet to gain flight, or space flight. No Sarmian has ever left Sarmoth for this reason, and the Glactical Ownership Section of the High Honorary Galactic Council have deemed that until the Sarmians have achieved space flight unaided, no other species may visit nor fly in the Momosar System. Sarmoth is scattered with large, sandstone temples, each hundreds of miles apart. However, satellite and radar scans show that there seems to be a group of eight temples very close to each other. This is believed to be the Capital City, let alone the only city. The expedition found a sign in Sarmian Language, saying 'Erasmus'. The team decided that this is what the city must be called. History Sarmoth was first discovered by a group of Uglan pirates in 5504. They came to a bitter end when their ship burnt while landing, and exploded due to the extreme heat. Since then, species have stayed clear of Sarmoth. However, the Planetary Expeditional Research Section of the High Honorary Galactic Council carefully launched a prepared expedition to Sarmoth, to investigate the life and geography of the planet. After encountering civilisation, the team carefully scouted around, while successfully remaining hidden. Their report shows diagrams, and recordings of the climate, life and structures found there. The Sarmians appeared peaceful, yet they were on purposely avoided by the team in order to remain hidden. As they were not yet space-faring, interfering would be against the law. Geography The entire planet is a desert of Sarmarium. Due to both the physical properties of Sarmarium and the nearby moon of Sorja, which emits a red glow due to the presence of the gaseous element, Prasaeidymium, Sarmoth has a blaring red sky at all times, with there being 98% cloud coverage daily. Sarmarium itself produces small quantities of light, so when many grains of Sarmarium are present, such as in the desert, the light mixes with the nearby gas which surrounds the moon of Sorja, to form a red sky. This rare effect is not seen anywhere else in the galaxy, so it appears to be very enticing for scientists, however, the law demands that this planet is to be left alone for now. Average temperatures range from 50°C to 70°C, dropping to 30°C to 40°C at night. Due to these radical temperatures, Sarmoth is lacking in plant life, however some have managed to survive nonetheless. The layer of Sarmarium Sand on the surface shields the true nature of this planet. Underground, there is a vast planet-wide network of immense lava chambers and tunnels. Strangely, none of these tunnels have ever reached the surface, and there are no known volcanoes on the planet. This underground lava also contributes to the intense heat experienced on the surface. Known Inhabitants No one has ever visited this planet, except a research expedition and a band of pirates, so little is known about its culture and inhabitants, however, the reseach team did manage to observe, and bring back some species to their archives. Here are the known inhabitants: 'Sentient:' Sarmian 'Non-Sentient:' Gongtos Category:Planets